Razorwing
} |info = *Titania shrinks down to quarter of her original size, becoming a flying pixie. In this form, Titania permanently remains in mid-air, gaining vertical and horizontal flight capabilities using the movement ( ), crouch ( ), jump ( ), and dash ( ) hotkeys, similar to Archwing Maneuvers but without terrain collision damage. She exchanges all of her normal weapons for two proprietary Razorwing Exalted Weapons: the dual machine pistols and the heavy sword. Titania also gains a passive 50% evasion against enemy attacks and a 10 meter pickup vacuum radius. **Evasion percentage is not affected by Ability Strength. **Flight speed is affected by sprint speed mods (e.g., ). **Titania does not have a primary weapon while Razorwing is active. **Razorwing mode counts as being airborne in regards to the effects of and . **Cast animation of 1.4 seconds and deactivation of 1.0 second, are affected by and . ***If cast while airborne these cast and animation times are greatly reduced. |-|Dex Pixia = *'Dex Pixia' has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 per hit. **Base damage distribution is 10% , 10% , and 80% . **Fires 5.83 shots per second with 60 shots per clip. When not firing, the clip will automatically regenerate 50 shots per second after a 0.25 sec delay. **Dex Pixia has a 200% critical multiplier with a 10% critical chance and a 25% status chance. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength and most secondary weapon mods ***For example, with , and equipped, each shot will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 2.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. ***The mods that affect Dex Pixia include: ****damage (e.g., and ) ****physical (e.g., ) ****elemental (e.g., ) ****Critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g., and ) ****Status chance (e.g., and ) ****faction (e.g., ) ****Fire rate (e.g., ) ****Reload speed (e.g., ) ****Multishot (e.g., ) ****magazine capacity (e.g., ) ****Punch Through (e.g., ) ***Dex Pixia can not be equipped with Acolyte Mods (e.g., ) or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Dex Pixia. |-|Diwata = *'Diwata' has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 150 / 165 / 180 / 200 per hit, affected by Ability Strength. **Base damage distribution is 15% , 75% , and 10% . **Attacks 1.08 times per second, and can only hit one enemy per attack. **When attacking with the Diwata, Titania will dash a short distance to her target. **Diwata has a 200% critical multiplier with a 20% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. ***As an example, with a maxed , and , each hit will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. ***The mods that affect Diwata include: ****damage (e.g., ) ****physical (e.g., ) ****elemental (e.g., ) ****Critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g., and ) ****Status chance (e.g., and ) ****faction (e.g., ) ****Attack speed (e.g., ****channeling (e.g., ) ****range (e.g., ) **** **** **** **** ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons (with the exception of the Sacrificial Mod Set), the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Melee or Robotic Weapons (i.e. Helios/Helios Prime's / ), and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. ***Diwata can not be equipped with Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Diwata. *While Razorwing is active, Titania will also command 6''' Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. The Razorfly drones last until killed, dealing '''10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage per hit and will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. **Razorfly damage is affected by Ability Strength, while the number of drones is not. **Razorfly drones also have a dramatically increased Threat Level, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from Titania's team. **Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Razorwing being recast. **Titania's kills during Razorwing will restore health to Razorflies. **Razorflies have 240 health, 100 shields and 3350 armor, unaffected by mods, including Shepherd. *'Ability Synergy:' ** spawns an additional Razorfly for each type of Tribute aura acquired by Titania while Razorwing is active, up to a maximum of 4 extra Razorflies. **Razorflies will fly to and pick up Tribute souls for Titania to activate the auras or refresh their durations. *As a channeled ability, Razorwing consumes 5''' energy for every second it is active. Razorwing will remain active until it is deactivated by pressing the ability key again, Titania's energy is depleted or the ability is dispelled. **Activation cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeled cost per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **As with most toggled abilities, several energy regeneration effects are disabled while Razorwing is active, including: Rift Plane, , and Energizing Dash. **Energy orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and can replenish Titania's energy while Razorwing is active. **Razorwing's energy drain is '''not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *While Razorwing is active, Titania can continue moving while casting her other abilities. She can also use most items from her gear, and equipped gear items' sizes will also be shrunk to her scale. Deployed gear items will still retain their original sizes. She will also have a -like effect that draws in pick-ups. *Both the Dex Pixia and Diwata are affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes and Exodia Arcanes. **Razorfly drones can trigger Warframe Arcanes that require a headshot, such as , if they hit enemies in the head. *Kills done by Titania with Razorwing active count towards the "From on High" (Kill 100 enemies in Archwing form on the Plains of Eidolon) achievement. **On the other hand, Razorwing is not considered an Archwing for Riven mod challenges. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while Razorwing is active, such as consoles and datamasses. *Companions disappear when activating Razorwing, and will come back once the ability is deactivated. *Razorwing can damage across the Rift Plane. *Razorwing benefits from abilities that grant bonuses to weapons, such as , , , and . |weapon = | augment = |tips = *Razorwing greatly improves Titania's survivability: **Titania presents a smaller target profile with Razorwing active, making it more difficult for enemies to hit her. **Razorwing's innate evasion allows Titania to avoid shots. **Razorflies have increased threat rating, drawing aggro away from Titania. **The fact that Titania is airborne with Razorwing also allows her to fully avoid taking damage from certain enemies, such as melee enemies and Nox's toxin cloud. **Equipping and can provide even higher survivability, especially against high level enemies. *Dex Pixia has a high rate of fire which allows Titania to deal a lot of damage in a short amount of time. *Casting the ability while in the air will shave off about 0.3 seconds of the animation, the part where she lifts off of the ground, since she is already in the air. *When trying to decide between equipping or , Growing Power increases Dex Pixia's base damage before secondary weapon mods are considered, and Pistol Amp increases Dex Pixia's base damage as if it was a secondary weapon mod (e.g., ). This means that Growing Power's 25% ability strength increase is the better choice accompanying weaker ability strength bonuses and stronger secondary weapon damage bonuses while Pistol Amp's 27% damage increase is the better choice with stronger ability damage bonuses and weaker primary weapon damage bonuses. *When trying to decide between equipping or Steel Charge, Growing Power increases Diwata's base damage before melee weapon mods, and Steel Charge increases Diwata's base damage as if it was a melee weapon mod. Despite this advantage for Growing Power, its 25% ability strength increase is inferior to Steel Charge's 60% damage increase in most situations. |max = |bugs = *If players have Gladiator Mods equipped on both their melee weapon and the Diwata, the Gladiator Set bonus will be based on the total amount of Gladiator mods equipped on both weapons. **For example, if players have two Gladiator Mods equipped on their melee and two on their Diwata, they will gain a 60% critical chance bonus, even if the mods used are duplicates. *Titania can perform ground slams with her Diwata, but no slam attack will come out. *Titania can summon archwing weapons when you are close to the ground. }} See Also * de:Klingenflügel es:Alas afiladas Category:Titania Category:Update 19 Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Exalted Weapon